staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Września 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Kawałek Kina - Kobieta poszukiwana; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Druga Wojna Światowa cz. 2. Pierwsza ofiara (Druga Wojna Światowa cz. 2. Pierwsza ofiara) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 10 - Szantaż - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Świat się kręci - /183/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Przepis dnia - /121/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Zwierzęta na dzikim zachodzie cz. 2. Potyczki (The Wild West); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2910; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 6000 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6000); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Klan - odc. 2605 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Jaka to melodia? - Extra /59/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2911; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 18:30 Świat się kręci - /184/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /122/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Australii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Boski Valentino - cz. 2/4 (Rodolfo Valentino, La leggenda) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Weekendowy Hit Jedynki - Armagedon (Armageddon) - txt. str. 777 144'; film katastroficzny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Michael Bay; wyk.:Bruce Willis, Ben Affleck, Liv Tyler, Billy Bob Thornton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Terra Nova - odc. 2/13 (Terra Nova, ep. 2) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega - odc. 2/4 - Trening (odc. 2/4 - Trening) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1995); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Do białego rana - odc. 3 (Up All Night, ep. 3, Working Late and Working It); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Do białego rana - odc. 4 (Up All Night, ep. 4, New Car); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Boski Valentino - cz. 2/4 (Rodolfo Valentino, La leggenda); serial biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Notacje - Andrzej Czeczot. Amerykański raj; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Świat się kręci - /184/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:05 M jak miłość - odc. 622; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 623; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1157 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 369 Intuicja matki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Dzieci dzwonią; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Walki kogutów - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 22 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:25 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Kabaret Czesuaf i goście; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 51"Golono - strzyżono" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Na sygnale - odc. 3/26 Poród - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Na sygnale - odc. 4/26 Oświadczyny - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/81; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1157 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 XX Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XIII, odc. 1/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XIII ep. Karma to Burn) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Za szybcy, za wściekli (2 Fast 2 Furious) - txt. str. 777 103'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2003); reż.:John Singleton; wyk.:Paul Walker, Tyrese Gibson, Eva Mendes, Cole Hauser; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Królowe ringu (Ladies and the Champ) 83'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Jeffrey Berry; wyk.:Olympia Dukakis, Marion Ross, David DeLuise, Sarah Strange; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XIII, odc. 1/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XIII ep. Karma to Burn); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 Oficer - odc. 7/13 - Maszeruj albo giń; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Wrocław 06:30 Echa dnia 06:40 Pogoda 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:00 Raport z Polski 07:20 Przechodzień codzienny 07:32 Rozmowa Faktów 08:00 Co niesie dzień 08:25 Pogoda 08:30 Co u nas? 08:35 Rok w ogrodzie 09:05 Święta wojna 09:35 Co niesie dzień 09:55 Pogoda 10:05 Relacje 10:30 Męska strefa 10:55 Rusz się człowieku 11:30 Polacy tu i tam 12:05 WTC - Zwycięstwo nadziei - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 12:55 Kamień, nożyce, papier 13:10 Agrobiznes 13:40 Raport z Polski 14:05 Przedszkolandia (10) 14:35 Co u nas? 14:38 Dziennik regionów 14:40 Przechodzień codzienny 14:45 Ślady - Leon Zdzisław Stroiński 15:50 Wokół nas 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:20 Dziennik regionów 16:30 Paragon 16:55 Wokół nas 17:00 Pod wspólnym niebem 17:32 Opolskie - zawsze jesteś zaproszony - Opolskie - zawsze jesteś zaproszony 8.09.2014 odc. 1 17:40 Opolskie - zawsze jesteś zaproszony - Opolskie - zawsze jesteś zaproszony 9.09.2014 odc. 2 17:50 Motosfera - Motosfera 387 18:03 Wrocław się! 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:48 Pogoda 18:52 Sport - Cały Wrocław biega 19:00 Kowalski i Schmidt 20:02 Fakty Flesz 20:05 Pogoda 20:08 Rozmowa Faktów 20:20 Rewolwer kulturalny 20:34 Podróże w przeszłość - Wiedźmy (1) 20:46 Wrocław pod lupą 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda 22:01 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:19 Pogoda 22:23 Strefa Wrocław - Strefa Wrocław 43 22:25 Wokół nas 22:40 Telekurier 23:15 Wstęp wolny z kulturą 23:40 Raport z Polski 00:05 Eurosąsiedzi 00:25 Święta wojna 00:50 Wokół nas 00:55 Echa dnia 01:05 Pogoda 01:10 Dziennik regionów 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:45 Pogoda 01:55 Telekurier 02:20 Wokół nas 02:25 Raport z Polski 02:50 Pod wspólnym niebem 03:20 Męska strefa 03:45 Rusz się człowieku 04:15 Wokół nas 04:20 Ślady - Leon Zdzisław Stroiński 05:10 Agroszansa 05:35 Wokół nas 05:40 Męska strefa 06:05 Rączka gotuje 06:30 Rusz się człowieku Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Pielęgniarki (49) 09:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (504) 09:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (505) 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (49) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (501) 12:00 Pielęgniarki (50) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (461) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1933) 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (50) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (647) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (567) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1934) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (317) 20:05 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami 2 (2) - program rozrywkowy 22:20 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową: Za bronią (2/3) - komedia (Polska,1969) 00:00 Jesse Stone: Śmierć w raju - dramat kryminalny (Kanada,USA,2006) 02:00 Tajemnice losu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! 06:20 Mango 07:25 Detektywi: Tajemnica Izy (942) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Na Wspólnej (1934) 11:25 Szkoła (8) 12:35 Szpital (236) 13:25 Ukryta prawda (357) 14:25 Ugotowani (8) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 15:00 Szkoła (9) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Od dzisiaj chudnę z "Rozmowami w toku"! Część 2 17:00 Ukryta prawda (358) 18:00 Szpital (237) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Thor - film przygodowy (USA,2011) 22:30 Adrenalina - film sensacyjny (Wielka Brytania,USA,2006) 00:15 Kuba Wojewódzki (2) - talk-show 01:15 Usterka (2/16) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 01:50 Uwaga! 02:05 Sekrety magii 03:25 Rozmowy w toku: Od dzisiaj chudnę z "Rozmowami w toku"! Część 2 TV 4 06:00 Fat Killers - zabójcy tłuszczu (9) - reality show 07:05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (7) 07:35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii (7) 08:05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (10) 08:35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii (10) 09:00 Fat Killers - zabójcy tłuszczu (10) - reality show 10:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (88) 11:00 Burza (9) 12:00 Tata sam w domu (2) - reality show 13:00 Kłamczuch (1) - program rozrywkowy 14:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:00 Dom nie do poznania (192) - reality show 16:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (89) 17:00 Burza (10) 18:00 Stich! Misja - film animowany (USA,2003) 19:20 Jaś Fasola - serial komediowy 20:00 Bez litości: Mroczna zemsta (2) 21:55 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23:00 Zasada przyjemności - film erotyczny (USA,2007) 00:55 Zagadki kryminalne: Przypadek (1) - serial dokumentalny 01:55 To był dzień - program informacyjny 03:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 mała Czarna: Agata Młynarska (1) - talk-show 05:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny TV Puls 06:00 Złotopolscy: Napad (9) 06:30 Złotopolscy: Radio (10) 07:00 Nash Bridges 4: Szczytny cel (67) 08:00 Gliniarz i prokurator: Wesołych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia (12) 09:00 Xena: Wojownicza księżniczka 3: Wojowniczka... kapłanka... i włóczęga (8) 10:00 Doktorzy (10) - talk-show 11:00 Niania 4: Miłość ma wiele twarzy (60) 11:30 Kobieta w lustrze (149) 12:30 Zbuntowany anioł (214) 13:30 Zbuntowany anioł (215) 14:30 Sekret (10) - telenowela 15:30 Ocalić życie! (10) - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Gwiezdne wrota 5 (7) 17:30 13 posterunek 2 (10) 18:10 13 posterunek 2 (11) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Wrażliwy Rysiek/Powrót Mecha-Lemura (12) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Ni wydra, ni.../Kici, kici... (13) 20:00 Inferno: Piekielna walka - film sensacyjny (USA,1999) 22:00 Mściciel - film sensacyjny (Francja,Niemcy,RPA,USA,2004) 23:55 Klątwa laleczki Chucky - horror (USA,2013) 02:00 Zobacz to!: No problem! (8) - program lifestylowy 02:30 Dyżur (6) - serial dokumentalny 03:00 JRG w akcji (11) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Dyżur (7) - serial dokumentalny 03:50 JRG w akcji (12) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 Menu na miarę (6) - program kulinarny 04:40 Z archiwum policji (5) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 Menu na miarę (7) - program kulinarny 05:30 Z archiwum policji (6) - serial dokumentalny TVN 7 05:25 We dwoje (2/16) - program rozrywkowy 06:45 Męski typ: Jerzy Dziewulski (7/9) - talk-show 07:15 Violetta (9/80) 08:15 Sąd rodzinny: Pętla (187) 09:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Mściwy smarkacz (426) 10:15 Niewinna intryga (9/120) 11:20 Mango 12:55 Sąd rodzinny: Zapić wstyd (188) 13:55 Szpital (115) 14:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Tatuaż (427) 15:55 Magda M. (13/15) 16:55 Rozkochane popołudnie: Brzydula (211) 17:30 Rozkochane popołudnie: Brzydula (212) 18:00 Rozkochane popołudnie: Violetta (10/80) 19:00 Rozkochane popołudnie: Niewinna intryga (10/120) 20:00 Allan Quatermain i zaginione Miasto Złota - film przygodowy (USA,1986) 22:10 Córeczka - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2010) 00:25 Mentalista (10/23) 01:25 Ira i Abby - komedia romantyczna (USA,2006) 03:35 Sekrety magii Puls 2 06:00 Brygada ratunkowa (1) 07:00 Marta mówi!: O, nie!/Żegnaj, Marto (10) 07:35 Pixie i Dixie (40) 07:45 Pixie i Dixie (41) 07:55 Pixie i Dixie (42) 08:00 Pixie i Dixie (43) 08:05 Pixie i Dixie (44) 08:10 Pixie i Dixie (45) 08:25 Zwariowane melodie (104) 08:30 Zwariowane melodie (105) 08:40 Zwariowane melodie (106) 09:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty: Słodki ciężar/ Przeciążenie systemu (118) 09:20 Wspaniałe zwierzaki 3: W krainie Oz (22) 10:00 Kotopies (46) 10:30 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (51) 11:00 Reksio: Reksio i kruk (60) 11:10 Reksio: Reksio i kawki (61) 11:20 Inspektor Gadżet (8) 12:00 Superauta: Nieproszeni goście/Tajemnica sukcesu/Wygrać mecz (9) 12:20 Oggy i karaluchy (28) 12:30 Oggy i karaluchy (29) 12:35 Oggy i karaluchy (30) 13:00 Daltonowie (45) 13:05 Daltonowie (46) 13:25 Był sobie wynalazcy (7) 13:50 Winx Club: Magiczna przygoda 3D - film animowany (Włochy,2010) 15:20 Dennis rozrabiaka: U fryzjera/ Przygoda w czołgu / Drugi miesiąc miodowy (24) 16:00 Max Steel: Poprawka (21) 16:35 Baranek Shaun: Zakochany Shaun (59) 16:45 Baranek Shaun: Pałac Bitzera (60) 16:50 Baranek Shaun: Łódka (61) 17:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty: Słodki ciężar/ Przeciążenie systemu (118) 17:25 Zwariowane melodie (109) 17:30 Zwariowane melodie (110) 17:35 Zwariowane melodie (111) 18:00 Timon i Pumba (10) 18:35 Timon i Pumba (11) 19:00 Sekret (10) - telenowela 20:00 Łowcy okazji (4) - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 3 (11/23) 21:30 Zbuntowany anioł (203) 22:30 Ocalić życie! (10) - serial dokumentalny 23:30 WWE RAW (49) - program sportowy 00:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (2) 01:30 Niania 4: Miłość ma wiele twarzy (60) 02:00 Z archiwum policji (1) - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Menu na miarę (11) - magazyn kulinarny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (2) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (1) - magazyn kulinarny 03:50 W blasku fleszy (1) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (11) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur (16) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (12) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Dyżur (17) - serial dokumentalny TV 6 06:00 Szósty zmysł (741) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 06:50 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place: Siostrzyczka Justina (17) 07:20 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place: Karta ocen (18) 07:50 Galileo (218) - program popularnonaukowy 08:50 Rodzina zastępcza: Męskie decyzje (267) 09:50 Komisarz Rex (11) 10:50 Frank i dżungla (9) - serial przyrodniczy 11:55 Kosmos (9) - serial dokumentalny 12:55 4music 13:55 Rodzina zastępcza: Trzecie oko (268) 14:55 Istne szaleństwo (2) - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Kosmos (10) - serial dokumentalny 16:55 Frank i dżungla (1) - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place: Wiosenne szaleństwo Alex (19) 18:30 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place: W muzeum (20) 19:00 Strażnik Teksasu (181) 20:00 Galileo (219) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (7) - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Lustro - horror (Korea Południowa,2003) 00:00 Posłaniec - dramat kryminalny (USA,1999) 02:00 Komisarz Rex (11) 03:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 Mam talent - wersja amerykańska 7 (26) - program rozrywkowy 05:00 Kroniki facetów z klasą: Cezary Pazura (1) Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:07 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 09:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix San Marino - 1. sesja treningowa w klasie Moto3 09:55 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix San Marino - 1. sesja treningowa w klasie MotoGP 10:55 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix San Marino - 1. sesja treningowa w klasie Moto2 12:00 Polska 2014 (13) - magazyn siatkarski 13:00 Sport Flash 13:10 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix San Marino - 2. sesja treningowa w klasie Moto3 14:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix San Marino - 2. sesja treningowa w klasie MotoGP 15:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix San Marino - 2. sesja treningowa w klasie Moto2 16:00 Sport Flash 16:07 ATP World Tour Uncovered - magazyn tenisowy 17:00 Sport Flash 17:07 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Serbia - Francja 19:00 Sport Flash 19:07 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Portugalia - Albania 21:00 Sport Flash 21:07 Puncher - magazyn sportów walki 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Polska 2014 (14) - magazyn siatkarski 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Estonia - Słowenia 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Estonia - Słowenia 02:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Dzień dobry 07:00 Dzień dobry 08:00 ESKA TV News 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Summer City - best of 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Summer City - best of 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Summer City - best of 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Summer City - best of 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Gorąca 20 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Gorąca 20 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 ESKA.PL 18:00 Hity na czasie 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Hity na czasie 20:00 Dance Chart 21:00 Dance Chart 22:00 Fresh Mix 23:00 Fresh Mix 00:00 Gorące granie 02:00 Polska noc TTV 05:20 Ukryta prawda (71/72) 06:15 Express 06:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:50 Czarno na białym - magazyn 07:20 Blisko ludzi 07:50 Kartoteka 5 (22/30) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08:50 Ukryta prawda (72-ost.) 09:50 Podwójnie ugotowani (2/30) 10:50 Sąd rodzinny (124) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:45 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12:45 Blisko ludzi 13:20 Czarno na białym - magazyn 13:50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 14:45 Wodne rezydencje (1/6) 15:45 Express 15:55 Pogoda 16:15 Wojny magazynowe 2 (19/33) 16:40 Wojny magazynowe 2 (20/33) 17:10 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Najpiękniejsze miejsca na świecie (6/22) 18:40 Teen Mom Poland (3/12) 19:15 Teen Mom Poland (4/12) 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 2 (1/12) 20:35 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 2 (1/12) 21:10 Gogglebox (1/12) 21:45 Express 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Usterka 3 (2/11) 22:30 Kossakowski. Inicjacja (2/8) 23:00 Dzienniki showgirls (6/12) 23:30 Czerwona dzielnica (1/12) 00:00 Ryzykowna wyprawa (3/10) 00:30 Ryzykowna wyprawa (4/10) 01:00 Miłosny biznes 4 (2/7) 02:00 Kartoteka 5 (22/30) 03:00 Blisko ludzi 03:30 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 04:25 Usterka 3 (2/11) 04:55 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 05:30 Disco Polo Music 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Disco Polo Live 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hit dnia 13:14 Disco Polo Music 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Disco Polo Music 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Disco Polo Music 17:00 Top 20 - program muzyczny (Polska,2014) 17:52 Disco Polo Music 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Strefa nowości Polo TV 21:08 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Disco Polo Music ATM Rozrywka 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Casper (16) 07:40 Kot Felix (10) 07:50 Świnka Porky (1) 08:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (5) 08:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (6) 08:20 Popeye i przyjaciele (16) 08:30 Casper (17) 08:40 Kot Felix (11) 08:50 Kaczor Duffy (8) 09:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (7) 09:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (8) 09:20 Popeye i przyjaciele (17) 09:30 Duża przerwa: Paryż w Porębowie (8) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Koncert Rolling Stonesów (131) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Opętał ją szatyn (132) 11:00 Gra w ciemno (49) - teleturniej 12:00 Awantura o kasę (50) - teleturniej 12:55 Pierwsza miłość (1929) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (95) 14:00 Graczykowie: Wielka pula (22) 14:30 Graczykowie: Szczęśliwe numerki (23) 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Co się nie śni filozofom (158) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Sposób na blondynkę (79) 16:30 Duża przerwa: Senator (9) 17:00 Daleko od noszy: Sensacyjna kwarantanna (120) 17:30 Daleko od noszy: Bank pana Wigonia (121) 18:00 Granica (11) 19:00 Gra w ciemno (50) - teleturniej 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Wicher romantyzmu (157) 21:00 Fala zbrodni: Snajper (50) 22:00 Daleko od noszy: Dieta dr. Kidlera (133) 22:30 Daleko od noszy: Sponsorzy (134) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Kiepski mózg (9) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kiepscy mordercy (10) 00:00 Mamuśki (18) 00:30 Daleko od noszy: Dieta dr. Kidlera (133) 01:00 Daleko od noszy: Sponsorzy (134) 01:30 Gra w ciemno (47) - teleturniej 02:30 Awantura o kasę (183) - teleturniej 03:30 Linia życia (90) 04:00 Linia życia (91) 04:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 08:00 Informacje dnia 08:15 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 08:40 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 08:45 Królewna Śnieżka 09:10 Z wędką nad wodę w Polskę i świat 09:35 Refleksje nad Psalmem XXIII 09:45 Duc in altum 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 11:25 Święty na każdy dzień 11:30 Golgota Jasnogórska wg Jerzego Dudy-Gracza 11:45 Mój brat papież 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Venimus, Vidimus, Deus Vicit - koncert z okazji 325 rocznicy Odsieczy Wiedeńskiej 14:30 Dzieło jednego życia 14:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 14:55 Święty na każdy dzień 15:00 Modlitwa w Godzinie Miłosierdzia z Koronką do Bożego Miłosierdzia 15:20 Ojciec Klemens Vismara - film dokumentalny (Włochy,2008) 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz - program religijny 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Siódmy sakrament 16:35 Kocham Polskę 17:00 Na tropie 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Westerplatte młodych - program publicystyczny 18:55 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 19:00 Warto zauważyć... w mijającym tygodniu 19:30 Kopciuszek 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 20:55 Kartka z kalendarza - Powstanie Warszawskie 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - transmisja 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 22:00 Nasze dzikie serca - film obyczajowy (USA,2013) 23:30 Nienapisana encyklika 23:55 Święty na każdy dzień 00:00 Świat w obrazach 00:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 00:10 Informacje dnia 00:30 Reportaż dnia 01:00 Anioł Pański 01:05 Pytasz i wiesz - program religijny 01:15 Westerplatte młodych - program publicystyczny 01:55 Święty na każdy dzień 02:00 Warto zauważyć... w mijającym tygodniu 02:30 Kopciuszek 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:20 Różaniec 03:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 03:55 Kartka z kalendarza - Powstanie Warszawskie 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - retransmisja 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 05:00 Mocni w wierze 05:30 Msza święta pod przewodnictwem Ojca Świętego Franciszka w intencji ofiar wojen światowych 07:15 Święty na każdy dzień 07:25 Powrót do Domu Ojca 07:55 Świat w obrazach Stopklatka TV 06:00 Doktor Żywago (1/2) - film obyczajowy (Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,USA,2002) 08:25 Rodzina piratów: Porwanie Penelopy (15) 09:00 Do bólu - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 09:40 Mężowie i żona - komedia (USA,1996) 12:00 Ostatni templariusz (2-ost.) - dramat przygodowy (Kanada,2009) 13:50 Ziemiomorze (1/2) - film fantasy (USA,2004) 15:45 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - film przygodowy (Polska,1972) 17:40 Tootsie - komedia (USA,1982) 20:00 Cop Land - film sensacyjny (USA,1997) 22:20 Chłopaczki z sąsiedztwa - komedia kryminalna (USA,1996) 00:00 Posłańcy - horror (Kanada,USA,2007) 01:55 Blair Witch Project - horror (USA,1999) 03:40 Do widzenia, do jutra - dramat obyczajowy 05:20 Brzydkie słowa - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2009) 05:55 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 06:00 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 06:15 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Mister Wobler (5) - serial dokumentalny 06:45 Lista Fokusa (33) - program edukacyjny 07:15 Para daje radę (35) - magazyn poradnikowy 08:15 Jak to możliwe? (1) - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Lidia w kuchni (8) - magazyn kulinarny 09:00 Wielkie dziecięce przyjęcia (7) - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Wielkie dziecięce przyjęcia (8) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Pogotowie weterynaryjne (12) - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Kuchenni detektywi (5) - magazyn kulinarny 11:00 Fabryka jedzenia (22) - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Lista Fokusa: Niebanalne miejsca na urlop w Polsce (34) - program edukacyjny 12:00 Kontrasty Wschodu (10) - serial dokumentalny 13:05 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 13:15 Siwa - wrota pustyni: Góra Śmierci (3) - serial dokumentalny 13:45 Rudy Maxa i jego Europa: Londyn (9) - serial dokumentalny 14:20 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Na tropie ludojada (1) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Penguin Adventures (10) - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Szkoła opieki nad zwierzakami (4) - program edukacyjny 16:00 Egzamin z przetrwania (9) - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Dzikie przygody Michaeli (7) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Lidia w kuchni (5) - magazyn kulinarny 17:30 Lista Fokusa: Niebanalne miejsca na urlop w Polsce (34) - program edukacyjny 18:00 Wyprawy na krańce świata (9) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Fabryka jedzenia (20) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wielkie dziecięce przyjęcia (10) - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Ekspres saharyjski - najdłuższy pociąg świata - film dokumentalny (Niemcy) 20:30 Armstrong - kosmiczna teoria - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 21:45 Ross Kemp na tropie piratów (3) - serial dokumentalny 22:45 Koszmarna wyprawa: Daredevil Drug Runner (5) - serial dokumentalny 23:50 Edukacja seksualna (1) - program edukacyjny 00:50 Jestem świrem! (6-ost.) - program rozrywkowy 01:30 Lidia w kuchni (5) - magazyn kulinarny 02:00 Lista Fokusa: Cuda techniki w życiu codziennym (32) - program edukacyjny 02:30 Siwa - wrota pustyni: Góra Śmierci (3) - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Para daje radę (35) - magazyn poradnikowy 04:00 Pogotowie weterynaryjne (12) - serial dokumentalny 04:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Mister Wobler (5) - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Dzika Polska: Czas leśnych brodaczy (10) - cykl reportaży 05:30 Życie Bałtyku: Morskie ssaki (30) - serial przyrodniczy TVP ABC 05:35 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka (4) 05:45 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki (12) 05:55 Smerfy (81) 06:25 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 06:45 I kudłate i łaciate - program dla dzieci 07:00 Pszczółka Maja (76) 07:30 Nela - mała reporterka (2) 07:45 ABC wszystko wie - program dla dzieci 08:00 Mój przyjaciel królik (13) 08:30 Domisie - program dla dzieci 09:00 Misiowanki (8) 09:30 Mały miś (56) 10:00 Reksio (12) 10:15 Pszczółka Maja (76) 10:25 Bolek i Lolek (11) 10:40 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 10:55 I kudłate i łaciate - program dla dzieci 11:10 Pszczółka Maja (76) 11:40 Nela - mała reporterka (2) 12:00 ABC wszystko wie - program dla dzieci 12:15 Mój przyjaciel królik (11) 12:45 Domisie - program dla dzieci 13:15 Misiowanki (7) 13:45 Mały miś (55) 14:15 Reksio (11) 14:25 Pszczółka Maja (76) 14:40 Bolek i Lolek (10) 14:55 Petersburski Music Show - program dla dzieci 15:25 Billy kot (11) 15:55 Zygzaki - program dla dzieci 16:25 Pszczółka Maja (77) 17:00 Margolcia i Miś - program dla dzieci 17:15 A ja jestem - program dla dzieci 17:30 Mój przyjaciel królik (14) 18:00 Domisie - program dla dzieci 18:30 Misiowanki (9) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Mały miś (58) 19:20 Wieczorynka: Reksio (13) 19:30 Wieczorynka: Pszczółka Maja (77) 19:45 Wieczorynka: Domisiowa wieczorynka (5) 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź (17) 20:15 Billy kot (12) 20:45 Tajemnica Sagali (12) 21:20 Duże dzieci: prof. dr hab. Józef Kaźmierczak, Dorota Gawryluk 22:05 Masza i niedźwiedź (7) 22:15 Las story 22:40 Jak to działa?: Nośniki pamięci (12) - program popularnonaukowy 23:05 Smerfy (81) 01:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 07:10 Polskie drogi: Himmlerland (10/11) 08:45 ARTE w TVP Kultura: Prawdziwa władza Watykanu (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny (Francja,2010) 10:00 Yokohama - film obyczajowy (Polska,1981) 11:10 Niedziela z... Urszulą Dudziak - wywiad 12:25 Powrót do ulubionych: Z archiwum i pamięci: Wojciech Młynarski. Róbmy swoje - cykl dokumentalny 13:30 Nic do oclenia - komedia (Francja,2010) 15:25 Polskie drogi: Himmlerland (10/11) 17:05 ARTE w TVP Kultura: Prawdziwa władza Watykanu (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny (Francja,2010) 18:15 Ferdydurke - dramat psychologiczny (Francja,Wielka Brytania,Polska,1991) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Wieczór kinomana: Kobieta bez głowy - thriller (Francja,Argentyna,Włochy,Hiszpania,2008) 22:00 Tygodnik kulturalny 22:55 Jazz noc: Marcin Masecki: Scarlatti - koncert 00:20 Informacje kulturalne 00:45 Wieczór kinomana: Kobieta bez głowy - thriller (Francja,Argentyna,Włochy,Hiszpania,2008) 02:25 Zimo, idź precz! - film dokumentalny (Rosja,2012) 04:00 Teledyski - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:20 Był taki dzień: 12 września - felieton (Polska) 07:22 Powstańcy: Dzień 43 - cykl dokumentalny 07:30 Naszaarmia.pl - magazyn 08:05 Pierwsza wojna światowa: Lotnicy (5) - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów (3/13) 09:55 Kartki z PRL-u: Gospodarzu socjalistyczny 10:40 Piasek jest drapieżnikiem - Słowiński Park Narodowy - film przyrodniczy (Polska,2004) 11:30 Komunikaty wojenne (17) - program historyczny 11:40 Gdy świat się wali: 11 września 2001 (26) - serial dokumentalny 12:40 Powstańcy: Dzień 43 - cykl dokumentalny 12:45 Komunikaty wojenne (17) - program historyczny 12:55 Rozmowa z Tadeuszem Mazowieckim - wywiad 13:20 Aleje Ujazdowskie (1/3) - reportaż 13:35 Aleje Ujazdowskie (2/3) - reportaż 13:45 Aleje Ujazdowskie (3-ost.) - reportaż 14:00 Tajemnice początków Polski: Stanisław - król filozof - film dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 14:50 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii - magazyn historyczny 15:25 Sensacje XX wieku: Księga szpiegów: Rosenberg - program historyczny 15:50 Sensacje XX wieku: Księga szpiegów: Rosenbergowie - program historyczny 16:20 Spór o historię: Od Rapallo do Moskwy - debata 17:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów (4/13) 17:55 Kalendarium historyczne: Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Generał Władysław Anders - program historyczny 18:25 Kalendarium historyczne: Czerwone maki - film dokumentalny (Polska,2014) 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny: 12.09.1989 19:45 Pierwszy dzień bitwy nad Sommą - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 20:45 Komunikaty wojenne (17) - program historyczny 21:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii - magazyn historyczny 21:40 Sensacje XX wieku: Dulles - program historyczny 22:10 Sensacje XX wieku: Cycero - program historyczny 22:35 Rok premiera - film dokumentalny (Polska,1990) 23:40 Szerokie tory: Jeden dzień z życia maszynisty metra w Moskwie - cykl reportaży 00:10 Czarny serial: Kościuszko ciąg dalszy - cykl felietonów 00:40 Naszaarmia.pl - magazyn 01:10 Polski Liwiusz - film dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 01:45 Moja Ameryka będzie tutaj - film dokumentalny (Polska,1992) 02:20 Fotograf partyzantów - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 02:50 Komunikaty wojenne (17) - program historyczny 03:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Świat się kręci - /183/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Polonia w Komie - Drohobycz - Strzetelski (554); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Między nami bocianami - odc. 2 - Nas jest więcej; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz i Pogoda Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 92 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 75 - Zwyczajni ludzie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1063; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Komisarz Alex - odc. 54 (seria V, odc. 2) - Okrutna prawda - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Zapiski Łazęgi - Cień morenowego wzgórza; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Naturalnie zakręceni odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 1028* - Powrót Marylki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Latoteka - /7/; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 92 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (561) Essen - Pepe TV; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:50 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Wojna i gospodarka cz. 3; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia śląska; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 75 - Zwyczajni ludzie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 12 - Tor przeszkód; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 558 - Więzy krwi; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (562); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Solidarność, Solidarność... - txt. str. 777 112'; film TVP; reż.:Filip Bajon, Jacek Bromski, Ryszard Bugajski, Jerzy Domaradzki, Feliks Falk, Robert Gliński, Andrzej Jakimowicz, Jan Jakub Kolski, Juliusz Machulski, Małgorzata Szumowska, Piotr Trzaskalski, Andrzej Wajda, Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Maciej Stuhr, Marek Kondrat, Robert Więckiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 92 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Wojna i gospodarka cz. 3; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 12 - Tor przeszkód; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 558 - Więzy krwi; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (562); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 75 - Zwyczajni ludzie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Solidarność, Solidarność... 112'; film TVP; reż.:Filip Bajon, Jacek Bromski, Ryszard Bugajski, Jerzy Domaradzki, Feliks Falk, Robert Gliński, Andrzej Jakimowicz, Jan Jakub Kolski, Juliusz Machulski, Małgorzata Szumowska, Piotr Trzaskalski, Andrzej Wajda, Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Maciej Stuhr, Marek Kondrat, Robert Więckiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:55 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju (4) - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 9. Islandia - Wyspa gejzerów - magazyn kulinarny 07:05 Okrasa łamie przepisy: Wiosenne grillowanie - magazyn kulinarny 07:35 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Wanilia - cykl reportaży 08:05 Jeden z dziesięciu 08:40 Familiada 09:20 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - program rozrywkowy 10:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki: Zagłębie - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Życie to kabaret: Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki: Półfinał drugi (8) - program rozrywkowy 12:25 Szperacze.tv: Kobietą być (1) - program rozrywkowy 12:55 A la show: Marek Piekarczyk (9) - talk-show 13:30 Zrób sobie gębę - Tomasz Broda przedstawia: Karl Lagerfeld (16) - program rozrywkowy 13:40 Familiada 14:15 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju (8) - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: 10. Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Rodzina rządzi! (1) - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: 10. Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Rodzina rządzi! (2) - program rozrywkowy 16:50 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: 10. Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Rodzina rządzi! (3) - program rozrywkowy 17:50 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: : Mexico - miasto z przeszłością - cykl reportaży 18:25 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 9. Islandia "... i Polacy" - magazyn kulinarny 18:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy: Ogórkowa kuchnia - magazyn kulinarny 19:35 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju (9) - program rozrywkowy 20:10 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - program rozrywkowy 21:15 Szperacze TV: Początki celebrytów (pilot) - program rozrywkowy 21:35 Zrób sobie gębę - Tomasz Broda przedstawia: Chuck Norris (5) - program rozrywkowy 21:40 Postaw na milion - teleturniej 22:40 Życie to kabaret: Kabaret Hrabi: Pojutrze (1) - program rozrywkowy 23:45 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: Opole 2011: Kabaret On: Kabaretowa gorączka (O)polskich nocy (1) - koncert 00:50 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: Opole 2011: Kabaret On: Kabaretowa gorączka (O)polskich nocy (2) - koncert 01:50 Życie to kabaret: Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki: Półfinał drugi (8) - program rozrywkowy 02:55 Gwiazdy festiwali sopockich: Drupi, Herreys (3) - widowisko 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 05:59 Serwis info 06:06 Poranek TVP Info 06:10 Pogoda info 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:29 Serwis info 06:35 Poranek TVP Info 06:40 Pogoda Info 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 06:59 Serwis info 07:05 Poranek TVP Info 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:29 Serwis info 07:34 Poranek TVP Info 07:40 Gość poranka 07:53 Poranek TVP Info 07:59 Serwis info 08:10 Poranek TVP Info 08:23 Pogoda Info 08:29 Serwis info 08:34 Poranek TVP Info 08:40 Gość poranka 08:53 Poranek TVP Info 08:59 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:11 Serwis sportowy 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:29 Serwis info 09:36 Poranek TVP Info 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:59 Serwis info 10:22 Serwis sportowy 10:29 Serwis info 10:40 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:25 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis info 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Serwis info 12:25 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis info 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Serwis info 13:30 Serwis info 13:55 Pogoda Info 14:00 Serwis info 14:30 Serwis info 14:55 Pogoda Info 15:00 Serwis info 15:25 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Info dzień - magazyn publicystyczny 16:17 Serwis sportowy 16:22 Pogoda Info 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 17:15 Teleexpress Extra 17:30 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 17:58 Twoje info - program informacyjny 18:26 Po przecinku - program publicystyczny 18:50 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:10 INFOrozmowa - program publicystyczny 19:30 INFObiznes - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:45 Pogoda Info 19:50 Serwis sportowy 19:57 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:12 Forum - program publicystyczny 20:44 Serwis info flesz 20:52 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis info 21:08 Pogoda Info 21:15 Kod dostępu - program publicystyczny (Polska) 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:51 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:47 Pogoda Info 22:55 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 23:40 Sportowy wieczór 23:55 Teleexpress Extra 00:20 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 00:50 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 01:05 Forum - program publicystyczny 01:37 Serwis info flesz 01:50 Serwis info 02:10 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 03:04 Pogoda Info 03:10 Sportowy wieczór 03:25 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 03:40 Forum - program publicystyczny 04:12 Serwis info flesz 04:17 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 04:50 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 05:30 Kod dostępu - program publicystyczny (Polska) 05:50 Zakończenie programu 4fun.tv 06:00 Popbudzik 09:00 Codzienna 20 11:00 Summer Music 15:00 Playlista 16:00 Summer Hits 18:00 Codzienna 20 20:00 Summer Party 23:00 Party Shaker 03:00 Polskanocka 05:00 Popbudzik TV.Disco 05:00 Poranek disco polo 08:00 Disco życzenia 10:00 Disco polo lista 12:00 Disco polo hity 14:00 Disco życzenia 17:00 Przeboje disco polo 18:00 Disco polo lista 20:00 Przeboje disco polo 21:00 Łapy w górę 02:00 Disco polo hity